Putting each other out
by Loving yesterday
Summary: The day that Axel ran away. Will Demyx be able to bring the fire back or will they put each other out?


Demyx ran out of the castle, his blonde mullet dripping with water. The rain hit the now darkened pavement, only emphasizing the dark aura that formed naturally around the dapple grey castle. Kingdom hearts shone in the velvet sky but Demyx was only focused on one thing.

"Axel, you dumb idiot!" He yelled, chasing after the flaming red head that had taken off in the dead of night.

No sound replied and Demyx cursed under his breath as Axel took and sudden turn into an alley. Demyx's boots slid from the moisture and he hit the opposing wall far harder than he had wanted to.

"Owwie..." He moaned, trying to keep up with his target.

The alley was long and narrow, making Demyx glad that he had skipped out on his usual fifth serving of dessert. Axel however, was making his way through this however all too easily and had soon slipped out of the passage way.

"No you big dummy! Wait!" Demyx broke into a sprint, his shoulders grazing against the brick walls on either side in his rush. But by the time he broke into the open air, the flame user was long gone.

Demyx sunk down, exhausted from the chase and not knowing his way back. There were far too many small, generic holes in the wall like these for his liking.

Frustration built up in him as he went over the trouble he had gone too.

"I missed out on freaking dessert." He mumbled to himself, begging a long tirade which included how Axel should be drowned and hit over the head with a sitar.

"No, can't do that. That will hurt the sitar." He corrected himself, hitting himself over the head.

As his hand connected with his head, he realised exactly how wet he had become. Demyx dragged the hood over his head but he was already soaked to the bone. The anger had gone out of him and so had the fire keeping him warm. The leather wasn't reacting well to the treatment either, crumpling up around him.

The frustration grew again in the blonde and he blinked away the tears. But the anger was still there and eventually Demyx gave in.

"Why the hell did you run you ugly, fat pig!"

"I do not appreciate being called a pig." Demyx glanced up and he couldn't helps but smile at the sight.

Axel was squatting in front of him, his jade green eyes twinkling against his pale face. He had the black hood pulled over his haircut though the startling red seemed to glow past the black material.

Axel laughed at the face Demyx gave him. He looked exactly like a dejected puppy, dirty blonde hair sticking to the sides of his face and bottom lip quivering.

"Why did you run away! I missed food to find you!" Demyx wailed childishly, waving arm for emphasis.

"I'm going to find Roxas."

"No you can't!" Demyx protested. "He's a traitor! A blonde midget with no sense of loyalty."

"You do realize you're describing yourself?" The comment only earned him a glare.

"Take me seriously." Demyx's voice seemed to have dropped an octave and Axel only smiled sadly.

"My heart belongs with him."

"We don't have hearts." Demyx argued, hoping to knock some sense into the fire starter.

"He made me feel like I had one." Axel murmured, standing up and walking away. Demyx heard him and stood astounded for minute. But he saw Axel walking away and he sprung to his feet.

"Don't go!" Axel paused at the sudden outbreak and stumbled forward as a pair of arm locked around his waist. He heard a small sobbing sound coming from behind him and caught sight of Demyx, head buried into his coat crying.

"Don't go..." He repeated, less conviction in his voice as the tears started spilling from his teal eyes. Axel sighed as he thought about how he would explain to the blonde.

"I need to find Roxas. He made me feel-"

"I don't bloody care how he made you feel! I need you!"

Axel struggled for words as he took in what Demyx had said about him. The nocturne was still sobbing pathetically into his coat, drenching it more than he had ever thought possible.

"You're being selfish."

The words were the only way he could describe to Demyx how he felt. He expected the puppy look and pout from him but the heated response he received wasn't even considered an option.

"Then let me be selfish! Why can't you see I care about you! I care as much as a person without a heart can! I've tried to stop it but every time you wink at me or pull that god damn smirk, I can't do anything about it. You say you feel like you have a heart when you're around Roxas, well I feel the exact same thing around you!"

Some how, through all the shouting, Axel found himself smiling at the fire he had put inside him. But deep down, he wished Demyx would just let him go, it would make things so much easier, not only for him but also. Axel mentally flinched as he thought about his growing feelings for the blonde.

"Do you not care about me?" Demyx asked, breaking the silence and stirring Axel from his reverie. He pried Demyx's arms from his side and turned to face him.

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have come back." A spark seemed to light up the melodious nocturne's eyes and Axel felt something in his heart leap at that.

He grabbed Demyx's arm and pulled the blonde into a hug, enjoying the warmth from the nobody. Demyx blushed into Axel's chest but was more than willing to respond to the gesture, wrapping his arms around Axel.

The rain fell harsher, almost pelting the couple but they still remained in each other's embrace until Axel heard the shouts of other organization members. Demyx felt the shift in his position and knew that deep down the moment wouldn't have lasted forever. This thought however, only reinforced his grip on Axel. Axel tilted Demyx's head upwards so he could see him.

"You know, maybe in the next lifetime we can be together."

He softly kissed the blonde, causing a bright blush to form over this face. Demyx was shocked beyond words as Axel pulled away, smiling warmly. He stepped away from Demyx and opened a portal.

"I came back because I cared. Got it memorized?"

With that, Axel stepped into the portal, the shadow door consuming itself once the fire started had entered. Demyx chuckled half heartedly, knowing Axel would never hear the next words. "If you truly cared, you would've come back for good."

Demyx looked towards kingdom hearts for a minute, wishing with all his non existent heart that Axel could be with him right now. The shouts of the other members got closer and eventually Xigbar found him.

"Did you find Axel?" He asked.

"Nope, because fire and water don't mix." Demyx walked past him, unusually silent. You can never put fire and water together, because you'll only lose both.


End file.
